Nathaniel Grant/Others
Aliases s and the ) *Genesis *Forever Man *The Enigma Grant *Einstein (by and ) *Sherlock (by Tony Stark) *The Architect *The Beast *Paradox *Time Walker *Dimensional Walker *Gabriel *Shadow *Shadow Knight (by the media and some criminals) *Batboy (by the , , and some other criminals) *Batman (mistaken by some criminals) *X *Psi-Lord *Kamen Rider Decade *Decade *The Destroyer of Worlds *The Destroyer of All *Blue Devil *Another Decade *Original Decade }} Species :* :* :*Human ::*Witch/Warlock (formerly) ::*Mutant (formerly) ::* (formerly) ::* (formerly) ::* ( ; formerly) ::*Mutate (formerly) ::* ( er/ ; formerly) ::* (formerly) ::* (formerly) ::* (formerly) ::*Super (formerly) :*Metahuman :*Android (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) :*Artificial Intelligence (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) :*Vampire (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) :*Harvest Spirit (formerly) :*Monster (formerly) :*Car (formerly) :* (formerly) :* (formerly) }} Occupation - Member * - Student *Grant Investigations - Private Investigator *Vigilante *Alchemax - Owner and Chief Executive Officer ** - Owner ** - Owner * - Host *Heroes Den - Owner *Gotham Academy - Student * - Member (DCEU) * - Member (possible future, DCEU) * - Member * - Chief Operating Officer * - Co-Owner * - Earth Base Administrator * - Space Patrol Delta Liaison and Researcher :* - Member * - Commander }} Affiliation * :* * *Starbase X * * * * *Grant Investigations *Alchemax ** ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *Heroes Den *Gotham Academy (DCEU) * (DCEU) * (DCEU) * (possible future, DCEU) * * * * * * :* * :* :* :* * * * }} Establishments - Customer }} Residence '' - Prime Universe (Red Dwarf) *Grant House - Various, Earth, Various Universes *Grant Mansion - Various, Earth, Various Universes *Alchemax Tower - Los Angeles, California, USA, Earth, Earth-199999 (Marvel) *Heroes Den - Central City, Missouri, USA, Earth, Earth One (Arrowverse) *'' '' - Various, Earth, Earth One (Arrowverse) *Nate's Apartment - Various, Earth, Various Universes }} Jeeves - Student Former * - Assistant Warehouse Specialist (temporarily) * - Teaching Assistant (temporarily) * - Member * - Shop Assistant (temporarily) * - Member * - Orderly (temporarily) * - Assistant Caretaker (temporarily) * - Member (Star Wars) * - Member ** - Member ** - Member * - Member * - Member * - Support Fighter * - Member * - Member * - Member * - Student ** - Member * - Member * - Teaching Assistant * - Member * - Member (Guardians of the Galaxy Telltale) * - Member ** - Member *Vault X - Overseer }} Personnel - Deputy Director * - Administrator * - Science Officer * - Security Chief * - Intelligence Officer * - Chief Medical Officer * - Counselor * - Chief Engineer * - Engineer * - Chief of Operations * - Operations Officer * - Owner and Tailor of Garak's Clothiers * - Dabo Girl of Quark's * - Co-Owner and Manager of Quark's * - Co-Owner and Bartender of Quark's * - Lounge Singer of Quark's Alchemax *Otto Octavius - Vice President and Scientist *Mike O'Hara - Executive Assistant *Mark Raxton - Scientist *Eddie Brock - Head of Security *Liz Allan - Secretary *Robert Chandler - Engineer *Jason Rubinstein - Architect *Ty Stone - Head of Research and Development *Steven - Astrobiologist Neptune's Net *Bobby Drake - Manager *Cal Rankin - Cook *Lester - Bartender *Dani Moonstar - Waitress Timely Coffee *Shirley Washington - Manager *Joy Jones - Barista *Bishop - Waiter Heroes Den *Phil Stark - Manager *Karen Starr - Barista *Jessica Cruz - Waitress *Billy Batson - Cashier Robots * - Cooks, Gardeners, Maids and Security Guards * - Soldiers Former Personnel Paranormal Detective Agency *Kevin Beckman - Receptionist * - Paranormal Investigator Merlin Institute *Harry Greenwood - Deputy Director and History of Magic Professor *Marisol Vera - Charms Master *Julia Wagner - Potions Master *Macy Vera - Literature Professor *Galvin Burdette - Transfiguration Professor *Viktor - Herbology Professor *Kretz - Magical Defence Professor *Trip Bailey - Head of Security *Niko Hamada - Deputy Head of Security *Mel Vera - Student *Maggie Vera - Student *Parker Caine - Student *Lucy - Student *Angela Wu - Student Vault X * - Director * - Caretaker * - Caretaker * - Doctors, Nurses, Cooks, Waiters and Security Guards * - Medical, Fire Brigadiers, Lookouts, Utilities, Soldiers and Security Guards * - Medical, Repair and Lookouts * - Butler * - Chef * - Cook * - Cook * - Toaster * - Baker * - Waiter * - Bartender * - Bartender * - Merchant * - Merchant * - Merchant * - Merchant * - Lemonade Vendor * - Vault Dweller * - Vault Dweller * - Vault Dweller * - Vault Dweller * - Vault Dweller * - Vault Dweller * - Soldiers * - Soldiers * - Guard and Lookout * - Soldiers and Security Guards * s - Security Guards * s - Soldiers and Security Guards * - Security Guard * - Security Guard * - Security Guard * - Security Guard * - Security Guard * - Security Guard * - Security Guard * - Security Guard * - Patroller * - Patroller }} Category:Superjokertv